


Take me home

by DarlingHoney



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Captivity, Child Abuse, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Gang Violence, Gangs, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Trust, M/M, Manipulation, No Lube, Orgasm Denial, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Running Away, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Touch-Starved, Trust Issues, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, john and samual are good really good friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHoney/pseuds/DarlingHoney
Summary: John Laurens always enjoyed the feeling of never wanting to grow up and maybe that's a selfish thought maybe that's why the world stabbed him in the back. Alexander Hamilton always thought he was much to mature for his age maybe that's why the world ripped off his blindfold.OrJohn Laurens at 15 runs away and gets trapped into human trafficking. Alexander Hamilton at 14 thinks his mind is older and is much brighter than his pupils.





	Take me home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for clicking! Before we start id like to clarify I am in no way romanticizing human trafficking or sexual abuse. This is only a work of fiction.  
> That being said this is going to be my first dark work so bear with me if it's not up to your usual standers! Id also like to mention that writing is only a hobby for me so updates won't be scheduled and I, like most people are, am in school and preparing for exams so be patient with me. But, I hope this won't be a problem and you are able to enjoy my work :)

 

 

 The soft hum of the fridge and the distant sound of a radio was all she heard but it all sounded much too far away. Everything felt so much more far away. It used to be so close but now she could feel her grip starting to loosen. She blinked once then twice. When had become so hard to blink? When had it become too tiring to cry? Still, she could not find it in herself to panic at the thought or to become conscious of the dread pooling at her gut. She had already given into it more times than she could count, for Eleanor Ball was dying and she knew it.

She turned her head letting it fall onto its side onto the plush pillow smiling. The sun was coming up and she'd be damned if she didn't get to enjoy her last sunrise. The soft light brought back so many memories. One, in particular, made her eyes watery despite everything. It was when she'd taken Laurens to the park.

 

John had been excited all day from the moment he'd woken up to the moment he practically flung himself out of the car. She still remembered the pout he gave her when she told him to calm down as she balanced baby Martha on her hip. He tapped his foot impatiently and she only laughed going to grab her bag while her right arm held Martha close to her side. What she would give to have Martha at her side right now. Making sure she had everything she led John into the park. The moment she let him go he scrambled to find a friend. Half an hour later John came running up to her with a handful of flowers and a beaming smile she remembered almost crying as she hugged him tightly. Well as tightly as she could with a baby clinging to her. Laughing as she watched him run off with a wave with such a beautiful smile she had to wipe her glossy eyes. People always hurt beautiful things.

She let out a single tear as she blinked but held the smile on her face as the memory started to slip from her mind. She heard a creak.

"Mama?" It sounded so far "Mama?!"

"I'm here Jacky" She felt herself starting to talk. She blinked a few more times chasing the memory away.

"Don't scare me like that" As the boy turned the corner of the bed she got a better look at him

"You look so much like your grandfather John" She hummed

She wasn't wrong. Miles had the same dusting of freckles although John seemed to have more than enough littering his sun-kissed skin. Sometimes John would complain about how he hated his freckles but she loved them. John only mumbled a response making his way over to the side of the bed he seemed worried, much too worried.

"Are you ok ma?" He asked, "you look bad real bad". More bad than usual. The only thing she could seem to think about was is the worry flooding her son's eyes. They didn't deserve to have so much distress in them

"John-" when had it become so hard to talk "- enjoy the sunrise with me"

"Mama?" The worry grew into fear. His breathing quicked he felt like his chest would explode. 

"Mama please you're scaring me" He moved to the edge of the bed

"John," She said grasping and clutching onto Johns' hand like a lifeline "I love you so so much" She could feel the tears falling onto their clasp hands. The realization started to hit him and he fell into his knees leaning onto the bed

"I love you too mama so much love you so much" He started rambling shaking uncontrollably clutching hard onto his mother's hand sobbing. He wasn't ready it was all moving much to fast. Nothing could make him stop holding onto his mother's hand.

"Shh shh I know I know," She said "Love you all, jacky, love you, Martha, Henery, James, Mary everyone" She could feel herself starting to run out of time "Enjoy my last sunrise with me, Jacky" She whispered smiling

"Ok... ok" The fear and anguish never left his voice

 

 

So he sat listening to almost nothing but to the soft 'love yous' they exchanged while they could. His mother's breaths were soft and slow and if it hadn't been for his mother's hand clutching so tightly onto his he would have thought she was gone already. But the pressure was a constant reminder she was still here, still with him. Until she wasn't and the hand that was entangled with his went limp. It didn't register. Like he never believed it would ever actually happen so he waited. Waited for the hand to start tightening around his again. Just for a few more seconds. He only needed those few more seconds. They didn't happen. He could never describe the raw emotion that so quickly engulfed him drowning him almost as let out a heart-wrenching wail. It hurt. Oh god, it hurt so bad. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe anymore. He felt his stomach and lungs twisting in on themselves until they were nothing. No were to keep last nights dinner and no were to keep any air in his lungs. Struggling with himself and hyperventilating he cried hysterically. Turning kicking the small trash can in the corner towards him turning his face away from his mother as he threw up tears still running down his face uncontrollably. His hands still clutched onto his mothers.

He wasn't sure how long he'd stayed there just holding on to his mother's hands sobbing. At one point he'd wiped the vomit off onto his sleeve but he didn't care to remember when. He wasn't sure how much longer he would have stayed there. Probably until someone had to drag his exhausted body him from the room. And it might have been what happened if it hadn't been for the sudden sharp cry of a baby. The infant wails seemed to burst the bubble that otherwise wouldn't have let him go. The wails continued and it finally registered where the crying was from. It was Mary. Mary was awake and completely oblivious to the fact that everything had just changed. He didn't know if she was the lucky one or not. The crying was getting louder. Mary needed him. Now more than ever. He sat frozen and still. The wound was still much too fresh to rationalize anything. Mary needed him. Keeping his breathing calm he let a few stray tears roll off his face.  Taking a deep breath staring down at his mother's hands tangled with his with the roaring of Marys cries mixed in the background he slowly rested them on the bed finally letting them go.

"Bye mama" He whimpered before attempting to stand up on shaky legs. Dots of light danced in his eyes his legs asleep and stiff. Breathing deeply he balanced himself before making his way towards the door. He didn't think he would be able to look at his mothers face. Not ever.

Time seemed to move slower as he walked to the door and the crying seemed to just get louder thundering in his ears. Everything was changed forever. Everything was so much harder. What if it was always going to be like this now? But there wasn't time to think about that Mary needed him. Forcing himself to keep moving for what felt like ages at last his hand gripped onto the doorknob. Mary needed him. But his mother-. _Mary needed him._  He slowly turned the knob soft and careful like if his mother was only sleeping. Stepping out into the hallway he took another deep breath. It smelled like coffee. He turned to look down the hallway spotting Mary's bedroom. Mary needed him. Turning to face the bedroom one last time he closed the door softly. He took a few seconds staring at the door. Agony bubbing at his empty stomach while listening to Marys cries. He needed Mary. He walked keeping his feet light and his breathing even. Her cries grew louder it was like static to his ears. He opened the door peaking in like usual. Like normal.

"I'm here babs" He kept his voice low and soft "I'm here it's alright- it's going to be alright," He didn't know if he was trying to convince her or himself. He made his way into the room. The baby's face was red and distraught and in spite of everything he couldn't help but coddle the baby. Picking her up into his arms and calming her. After a few seconds, her ear-splitting wails relaxed into a small cry. Her eyes started to droop. She had tired herself out the poor thing. She started to calm down and he bounced her and rubbed her back.

"Your ok, you're alright" At the same time he relaxed. Everything seemed to pause. And he wasn't sure if it was heaven or torture. He sighed resting her back into his arm. She looked up at him with a tired confused look, he only let a small smile play at his lips. He needed Mary.

After a while, of whispering to her and rocking them back and forth she started to play with his hands. Pulling and gripping on to his fingers innocently.

The same hand that no more than two hours ago clutched so tightly around his mothers. He took in a sharp breathe. But didn't move his hands.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please PLEASE don't be afraid to criticize or give advice it will be very much appreciated! Also if you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please point them out my grammars like really bad and my spellcheck only goes so far lmao


End file.
